warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Curtain Razor
Curtain Razor is a 1949 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng and starring Porky Pig. It is notable as a showcase of the voice talent of Mel Blanc. Plot An operatic tenor voice and piano music for the Act III Prelude from Richard Wagner's opera Lohengrin accompany the opening credits and earth-shaking scene as hopeful stage talents wait outside the office of Goode and Korny: Talent Agents. While singing, the voice boasts of his previous experience in other venues. The voice turns out to belong to a tiny grasshopper, who ends his performance with Blanc's trademark pronunciation of "Cuc-amonga". Porky, who is the agency's producer and listening to the auditions, tells the grasshopper he might have a spot for him. The rest of the short consists of a series of acts by various performers, most of whom Porky rejects. * A hen (who bears a resemblance to Disney's Clara Cluck) clucks Blue Danube. Porky seems to like this act, but the hen literally "lays an egg" and takes this event in its figurative sense in that her act flopped. Porky pulls a lever next to his desk that sends the hen and the egg with a sad looking chick (who resembles Tweety) in it through a trap door in the floor. * A fox, voiced by Stan Freberg, bursts in telling Porky that his act is the best ever, but Porky tells him that it's not his turn yet. * A turtle resembling Cecil Turtle but with Blanc's voice says he is the "man of a 1000 voices." He goes through a rapid fire montage of voice impressions (including Lionel Barrymore, Senator Claghorn, Bugs Bunny, and Jimmy Durante). Porky says that he counted only 999 voices. The turtle is stumped as to what his 1000th voice is and exits the office hoping that he'll remember it later (a similar character is Noah's dad in the Noah Byrd Movies and series). * Bingo the Parrot, Frankie the Rooster, and Al the Duck (resembling Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra, and Al Jolson, respectively) sing the popular hit song April Showers, each in the distinctive manner of their namesakes. Porky tells them that he'll consider their act but says after they leave that it was a low class act that only bobbysoxers would like (ironically, Porky is wearing a pair of them himself). * A two-headed man enters the office. Porky gushes "Oh boy two-headed! This ought to be a sensational act!" The two-headed man exclaims "Act, Shmact! I'm the janitor" as he empties Porky's pail into another pail and leaves. * The fox barges into the office again, telling Porky to watch his act. Porky tells him to go back out and wait his turn. * J. Fenton Hadding, a dog in a bathing suit, places his briefcase on the floor. It turns out to be an elevated platform that the dog rides through the office skylight 500 feet into the air. The dog then dives into a glass of water that he is holding in his hand (describing his whole act throughout). Porky sends the dog stuck in his water glass down the trap door. * Crawford Coo (a man in a circus ringmaster's outfit) has a trained pigeon act. He sets up various pigeon-sized acrobatic equipment and releases the pigeons from a box, but the pigeons fly out the window. Crawford tries tap dancing instead, but Porky sends him down the trap door (the gag is repeated in Show Biz Bugs and later in Unnatural History). * The fox bursts in again. Porky sends him down the trap door. * A shaggy dog enters. Porky thinks it's a dog act, but the dog hands him a business card, announcing that he is the Itch and Scratch Flea Circus. The dog blows a whistle and fleas hop from his back to build a tiny circus tent and carnival midway, then dismantle it when the dog blows the whistle again. The music played here is the Wackyland Rubber Band music featured in the shorts Tin Pan Alley Cats and Dough for the Do-Do. Finally, it is the fox's turn to do his act. He dons a devil's costume and swallows atomic powder, TNT, gasoline, and finally, a lit match. BOOM! Porky thinks the act is terrific, but the fox (now a transparent ghost) comes through the office door and says that there is only one tiny problem with the act: he can only do it once! (Like the other one the ending is repeated in Show Biz Bugs.) Usage in compilations This cartoon was used in Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island, but some of the scenes were cut for time. Gallery Availability *DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Porky & Friends: Hilarious Ham Trivia Censorship *Much like Show Biz Bugs, this cartoon was edited on Cartoon Network and The Merrie Melodies Show to remove a character drinking gasoline (the fox performing his act for Porky in which he dresses like the devil and ingests dangerous chemicals). The difference between Cartoon Network's cut of this cartoon and The Merrie Melodies Show cut is that Cartoon Network left in the part where the fox swallows a match while The Merrie Melodies Show did not.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx *Nickelodeon left in the chemical drinking part at the end (despite editing a similar scene in Show-Biz Bugs), but edited the part where the Al Jolson duck (who looks like an off-model, big-chinned Daffy Duck) begs for his "Mammy" before the Bing Crosby parrot hits him in the head with his pipe. *When CBS aired this cartoon in the 1970s as part of The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show, the title was changed from "Curtain Razor" to "Show Stopper", as the censors at the time felt the title was "too violent". References External links * Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Porky Pig Category:Porky Pig shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Animated shorts Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:1949 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:1940s films Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Pete Burness Category:Animation by Pete Burness Category:Cartoons animated by Pete Burness Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Vocal Effects by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling